Dagger
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags To The Season Six Episode, Dagger.
1. Post Closing

AN: Quite an intense episode to say the least. I am glad we now have answers and all in all, am quite content with how it ended. Do enjoy the Tags, and as always, requests are welcome.

--

It wasn't long after the black bag was laid on the table that Palmer stepped inside the autopsy doors. Ducky immediately stepped in front of the young man and halted his steps. "Are you certain you want to see this Mister Palmer?"

He removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face. "I've seen hundreds, what's one more?"

Ducky frowned at the lack of emotion covering his voice. "Are you certain?"

He tried to step around the ME when something occurred to him. "How did it happen?"

Ducky handed him the clip board and it was only seconds before Palmer turned back towards the door and hit the elevator button.

"Jimmy, I would not do anything so hastily, Jethro did what was necessary."

Palmer stayed silent as he entered the elevator and remained so until the doors came to a close. He exited at the office floor and headed directly for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "You killed her."

The decibel of his voice caused the team to form a circle around their friend. Gibbs chose to stand up at the remark. "I did what I had to do."

He shook his head violently and pointed at him. "You didn't have to…you could've waited…could've shot him in the leg, could've done something…anything but killed her…killed her like that…" He continued to rant regardless of the proximity of the team surrounding him. "You wanted to kill her. Didn't you? For lying to you…for killing Langer…didn't you?"

Gibbs put his hand up to quiet him. "No, you're wrong."

"Am I?" He shot back, now dead locked onto Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs stepped around the desk and gestured for his team to back away. "She made her own choices."

"Like you did."

Gibbs nodded and didn't seem to mind what he was implying. "I take that shot or he kills someone else. An innocent person, Lee or myself. And she knew that."

"She?"

"_She_ gave me permission to pull that trigger. She died a hero Palmer."

Jimmy took a step back in response and finally let a tear break free down his face. "Guess it doesn't matter how someone dies. Just that they're dead huh?"

Gibbs shook his head before placing a gentle hand on his arm and guiding him towards the elevator. "It matters."

Palmer stopped them abruptly and locked onto Gibbs eyes once again. "Do you think…do you think maybe she wanted to die?"

Gibbs kept silent for a few moments as he considered his reply. "I wish I could answer that. But I can't."

"And now no one can." He started to move along with Gibbs direction and remained silent until they reached the autopsy floor. "You didn't want to kill her, did you?"

Gibbs wasn't expecting the question but handled it with grace. "No."

Palmer almost smiled at the simplicity of the response but knew better than to expect much else. He moved through the autopsy doors to see Ducky waiting beside her body. He took a step towards the bag and with an assuring nod that he'd be alright, the ME stepped aside. Ducky took his place beside Gibbs and they observed him in reverent silence until he was ready to assist.

"Are you certain you want to do this Jimmy?"

Palmer gave a final glance at Gibbs before responding solemnly. "I am. Sometimes we have to do things we don't necessarily want to. But they have to be done…"

Ducky then placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "That they do dear boy, that they do."


	2. Home Now Get Your Things

_**Tony (to Lee): **__Home. Now. Get your things! _

--

Tony appeared at Abby's lab and seemed to startle her a bit. "Sorry Abby didn't mean to…"

"Scare me? Hah! Only the boss man is capable of that…what brings you down here?"

"Need a little cheering up."

"Aww," she threw her arms around him and smiled. "You want to play Dance, Dance Revolution or something?"

Tony managed a smile. "Nah."

"Are you sure? I made it to a new level the other night…that means new songs!!"

He shook his head slowly and pulled up a stool to sit down. "Nah, you always beat me anyways…"

"True." She placed hand on his arm. "What's up? This whole mess got you down?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. You know, if maybe I was too harsh?"

Abby sighed. "I know what you mean. I was kinda hard on her too."

"I mean, she can't blame us…she broke the sacred oath of trust. It's not like she was being held for jay walking…or cheating at poker…"

She patted him playfully on the head. "Don't beat yourself up. She knew what she did and couldn't really expect any of us to trust her 100 percent…I'm sure even Gibbs gave her a glare or two along the way. In fact, I'm sure he gave her hundreds…"

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

Abby moved behind him and wrapped her arms across his chest. "Cuz you care Tony."

"Abby, I'm gonna ask you a question…and I want you be completely honest with me."

"Of course…"

"Am I becoming too much like the boss?"

She released one arm and forced his face to meet hers. "Because you were mean to Lee?"

"Well_ that_…and I think I'm talking less. When I was with Lee before, I used one syllable words instead of an actual sentence. Then Vance said we both hung up on him in the same fashion… I'm worried."

She maneuvered herself back in front of him. "Tony, Gibbs is Gibbs, and you are you. Don't worry."

"I know but, I keep getting these overwhelming urges to get coffee…and the other day I passed by Sears and actually thought about going in…"

Abby stepped back. "You're right; maybe this is more serious than I thought."

Tony sighed obnoxiously. "What am I gonna do?"

"Relax, there's still one thing you can do that Gibbs cant."

He sat up straight. "What?"

"Play Dance, Dance Revolution…" She reached for his hand. "Now, come on…"


	3. What'd You Got Abs?

_**Gibbs**__: What do you got Abs?_

_**Abby**__: Aw. Bam. _

--

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" She lifted up his bandaged hand after arriving at the crime scene against orders.

"McGee was supposed to make sure you stayed put."

She ignored the comment and continued to rant. "You people better take good care of him…I may look small but I pack a big punch."

"No doubt ma'am." One of the EMS was more than happy to oblige her concern before Gibbs stepped in.

"Abs," he reached out with his good hand. "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

She took hold of the hand and squeezed it. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He tried to soothe her with his voice the best he could. "Now get back to NCIS; you don't need to be here."

"Need? Gibbs, you're wounded. Not to mention what you just had to do. There is no where else I _need_ to be right now."

"I'm fine Abby."

"I think I've known you long enough to know when you're not fine. Especially because you say you're fine, even if you're not fine. Your finger could've been blown off and you'd still say you're fine. Well you're not fine Gibbs. Not even close."

He almost smiled. "Abby, I'm fine."

She would've punched him if he wasn't already hurt. "Not funny."

"Listen, they're gonna be done soon..."

"You're not going to the hospital?" She looked up at the EMS. "You're taking him right? For a closer look or tests or something?"

"He just needed a few stitches ma'am."

"Gibbs…you should go. It could be worse than you think. You could get gangrene or an infection or something."

"Abby," his voice suddenly went from soothing to firm. "First, calm down. Second, go back to NCIS, I'm fi-"

"Fine," she finished for him. "I know, I know." She continued to hold onto his hand before eventually understanding. "But you'll come see me when you get back right?"

"I promise."

She gave a final glare of intimidation to the EMT's before placing a kiss on the bandage. "Okay, I'll go, but let it be known that I did so under protest."

He nodded before watching her walk away very slowly. "Noted Abs." He then turned back to the EMT's and nodded his thanks. "How long we gonna be at the hospital?"

"No problem sir, if we get you in right away we should be able to get you out in a few hours."

---

Gibbs wasn't in the best of spirits when he came down to fulfill his promise; but somehow knew Abby would remedy that. After being berated with kisses on the cheek and multiple hugs he was finally able to get a word in.

"You did good today."

"Just doing what I do best." She managed before gesturing towards his bandaged hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah."

"Would you tell me if it did?"

"Nah."

She playfully punched his shoulder. "Guess it's all over huh?"

"Seems that way."

"Well I for one, am glad. All this traitor business was getting really annoying. Not that being all covert wasn't kinda fun. Just hate that it had to end like it did."

He nodded. "Me too Abs."

"So, I guess it's back to regular old cases huh?"

"You don't sound too happy about that?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, I definitely am. Back to everyone trusting each other again. The way it should be."

He didn't respond and only smiled.

"Did you hear Vance came down here before? He was all by himself, it was really weird…he was all, 'what do you got?'" She stifled a laugh. "But don't worry, no one can top you Gibbs man."

He continued to smile and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. No one indeed.


	4. Even Me?

_**Gibbs:**__ I needed everyone to think it was real…_

_**Leon:**__ Even me?_

--

"Are we back to this trust and loyalty business?" Vance invited Gibbs back into his office not too long after he'd left.

"Beginning to sound like a broken record Leon."

Vance agreed. "What's it gonna take for the record to stop playing?"

"Who says it will?"

He took a few steps around his desk. "You're a game player. I've known that since the moment I met you."

"And I play to win."

Vance nodded. "Well so do I."

Gibbs stared in silence for a few seconds. "Then if we both play by the rules there shouldn't be any problem…"

"This coming from the guy who deceived me less than 24 hours ago?

"I did what needed to be done."

Leon took another step towards him. "Needed? You know damn well you could've told me."

"I didn't know how high this thing went."

He threw his hands up before resting them at his sides. "So tell me, if you won't trust me how in Sam hell am I supposed to trust you?"

"Like when you broke up my team."

"I did what needed to be done." But just as he finished the phrase he swallowed a dose of his own medicine. The two stared in silence for a few moments before Gibbs turned towards the door. "Think we'll ever play on the same team Jethro?"

Gibbs turned back with a small smile. "We always were Leon; we always were."


	5. Before You Murdered Two Men

_**Gibbs:**__ You should've come to me as soon as it happened…before you murdered two men. _

--

Gibbs wasn't too keen on cemeteries. He believed more in the memories that lived in his heart than the body in the ground. But also believed that everything had its place. He navigated his way through the burial plots until he reached his destination; laying the flowers down and bowing his head.

"_Am I under investigation?"_

"_Should you be?"_

"_I'd like a straight yes or no sir…" _

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut tight as the memories replayed in his head. All the three dollar words. All the nights of shared beers in his basement. All the wisdom he'd tried to impart through the years. All for nothing it seemed.

"I told myself I wouldn't come here until I set things right. I know you trusted me and I let you down. But I wouldn't have quit until your name was cleared. I hope that counts for something." He placed a soft hand over the flowers and shoved down every emotion forcing its way out. "You were a good Agent…and I'm…" He closed his eyes a second time before finishing. "I'm sorry."

He stood up and after a few more moments of reverence he turned his back. Not to the memories; but to the past. And as he walked away he swore he could hear Langers voice reassuring him.

"_Thank you sir."_

Gibbs turned back but only for a moment. And left knowing that somehow Langer had understood. And that meant more to him than anything.


	6. Now You Tell The Truth

_**Michelle**__ (to Gibbs): Would you do what I did to save your daughters life? This time you tell the truth. _

--

"Spit it out DiNozzo…"

Tony removed his stare from Gibbs and quickly focused on something else. "Spit what out boss? I'm just uh, doing my paper work stuff here…"

Gibbs looked towards him. "You've been staring at me like you want to say something…so say it."

Tony glanced up quickly and met his glare. "That obvious huh?"

Gibbs simply nodded before Tony stood up and made his way over. He was quiet for a few more seconds until he finally got up the nerve to ask.

"So before…in interrogation, Lee she asked if…she asked if you would've done what she did. Would you have?"

Gibbs looked up. "What do you think?"

Tony was taken a bit off guard but answered none the less. "Well, I'm not a parent boss; it's different if you're a parent."

"You want kids someday Tony?"

He shrugged; but nodded soon after. "Yeah, I would."

"When you do, you'll know." Gibbs stood up and started past him; hoping the exchange was over. He was wrong.

"I wasn't asking the question to get an answer for myself boss."

Gibbs turned back and met his eyes. "If I were her, I would've found another way."

"And if there was no other way?"

Gibbs snapped back. "Why you pressing this DiNozzo?"

"Why can't you just answer boss?"

Gibbs leaned in close and his signature stare didn't waiver. "I would've killed ten men to save her. You happy?"

Tony swallowed hard and tried to avert his eyes. "Happy? No…"

"Then drop it. What's done is done."

Gibbs turned away from him and Tony was left with nothing but one phrase to ponder. What's done is done. He still didn't fully understand what Michelle was willing to do. But figured he would one day. But until then…

What's done is done.


	7. Post Closing II

Post Closing Scene

--

Tony waited outside the restroom for Ziva and contemplated what he was going to say. He had contemplated storming into the rest room all together but figured that would be pushing it. And so he waited.

She seemed to jump a bit at his presence and started past him. "You give a new meaning to the words peeping Tom, Tony."

"My parents were gonna name me Tom you know?" He caught up with her and couldn't but notice her lack of expression. It was then he reached for her arm to stop them. "Hey, I was waiting outside because…"

"I do not want to talk about it Tony. There is nothing to talk about."

"I was gonna say to give you a hug. But if you don't want it, I can go down stairs and hug Abby…"

She looked at him sideways. "You wanted to give _me_ a hug?"

"Why is that so crazy? I mean we have slept in the same bed together…risked our lives together…drank together…what's a hug?"

"Nothing. Except that it is a sign of affection we have not yet shared Tony. And I for one am not entirely sure I would know how to handle it."

"You've hugged the boss…hugged Abby hundreds of times…even the Probie…"

"I get the point Tony."

He then threw his arms out wide. "Then what's a little hug? I won't bite I promise."

She examined him and almost managed a smile. "I do not need a hug. I am fine." She turned to continue walking and left him there sulking before he appeared beside her once more.

"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Crying. I've even cried once or twice before. Okay, once, but it was a really steep hill and collar bones hurt like hell…"

She stifled a laugh. "Spare me your tall tales Tony."

"Okay, fine. But it's a really cool story…"

She then turned to stand toe to toe with him. "You are telling me that you have only cried once?"

"Maybe twice. Depends on what you consider crying. If we're talking Niagra Falls, then once. If we're talking leaky faucet, then twice."

She wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, then suddenly realized she'd never seen him shed a tear. Not even when Kate had been killed. "Do you feel that is something to brag about?"

"Brag? No."

"Then why share it?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just thought it would be pertinent. You know with you playing the part of the sad officer who has come to her whits end and me as the strong, yet understanding partner."

"This is not a movie Tony."

"Really? Cuz I could've sworn it was. I mean after all the close calls I've had, I'd say you only get that many lives if you're in a movie."

She turned to walk away for the third time. "I do not have time for this."

He caught up with her. "Time for what? Me?"

"Your insensitivities. Gibbs was wounded, forced to kill a fellow Agent, albeit a traitor…we have just survived an explosion, and a little girl has just lost all the family she knows. And you are cracking jokes." She took in a breath. "It's any wonder you've only cried twice…"

Tony cleared his throat and looked solemn. "You saying I hide behind my sense of humor?"

"I am saying…yes, that is what I'm saying."

Tony lifted his chin up. "If this is what I get for offering a hug? Then remind me to restrain myself next time."

This time she was the one catching up with him. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah? Well you did. Leave it to you to turn a kind gesture into an attack on my character."

She sighed outwardly. "I am sorry."

"Yeah sure, you're just saying that."

"I am not," she shook her head and put his arms out slowly. "If I was, would I be wanting to hug you right now?"

He couldn't help but smile at the image. "You don't have to hug me. I accept your apology."

She remained with her arms outstretched. "You came for a hug. Now take it."

The threatening tone in her voice caused Tony to oblige. They embraced and both couldn't help but feel the comfort that was present.

"Gibbs, 2 O'Clock." Ziva managed to whisper but soon realized that Tony wouldn't let her go.

"There, there. It's okay. Tony's got you now." He cooed, just as Gibbs approached; finally letting her go.

"You two alright?" Gibbs didn't seem all that surprised at their proximity.

"Good boss, just having a moment between partners. You know all about that." He quickly winked but soon regretted it when he was met with a head slap. "Deserved that."

Ziva watched Gibbs walk away before speaking up. "That is not all you deserve."

"Aw, come on. You can't hurt me. We just had a moment…" But after meeting the glare in her eyes he couldn't help but pace backwards until it turned into an all out sprint. The two passed through the bull pen and Tony was soon face to face with Gibbs and his coffee.

Both were sentenced to a coffee shop run to retrieve Gibbs a fresh cup, but neither of them were complaining, after all, they'd broken a rule.

No running in the halls.


	8. I Am Not A Patient Man

_**Ducky**__: I am not a patient man…_

_--_

"It's over. Happy now?" Gibbs entered autopsy just as Lee's bag arrived on one of the tables. He was met with a less than enthusiastic ME.

"I would've waited a month if it would have meant a different conclusion." He started towards the body but turned back. "Are you alright?"

Gibbs simply nodded; his eyes fixated on the new arrival.

"From what I understand you had no other choice." He stated cautiously, then watched as his friend remained silent. "I see. Well, you clearly know the cause of death, so would you care to enlighten me as to your visit?"

"Didn't know I needed a reason."

"Ah the mummy speaks…" Ducky prodded taking a step towards his friend. "I can see you are troubled; would you like to…"

"Talk about it?" Gibbs interrupted. "No."

"I was going to say…stare aimlessly at her body bag." He pulled up his desk chair. "Perhaps this will make you more comfortable."

Gibbs stepped away and paced towards her body. He stood over it and ran his good hand over his face. "I didn't have a choice."

"I know." Ducky was solemn in his response; keeping himself at a distance.

"He had wounded a civilian…"

"I know."

"Just missed shooting a kid…"

"I know."

Gibbs snapped his head towards his friend. "I couldn't have made any other shot."

"I know." The ME chose now to offer his condolences. "I am sorry Jethro. It must've been very difficult."

Gibbs gave a final glance at the table before moving past Ducky towards the doors. Only to stop as they opened and turn back. "I'm sorry…about before. Taking the body. Not telling you…"

Ducky dismissed the apology. "You didn't come down here for me Jethro…" He thought for a moment before he continued. "You came down here to assure yourself that you had no other choice. But no one knows that for certain; except you. The moment Agent Lee took all of this into her own hands; she took that choice away from you. You did your duty Jethro. And now you must lay this to rest."

Gibbs simply nodded before turning to leave and hitting the elevator button. As he took a step inside; he was in essence one step closer to leaving it behind. Placing this choice on the shelf of other choices he's had to make but wasn't necessarily proud of. And never would be.


	9. Best Way It Could've Ended

_**Leon**__: Was probably the best way for it to end…_

_--_

"Do you agree?"

Gibbs had been trying to focus on anything else but the psychiatrist in front of him. He had been involved in enough shootings to know how these mandatory sessions would go. "Doesn't matter what I think."

The woman leaned over her desk. "Agent Gibbs, I realize you want this to be over with quickly; but I will not sign off unless you force yourself to have a discussion."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"You were forced to shoot a member of your team."

He shook his head. "She was _not _a member of my team."

She flipped open a file and read over a few details. "I apologize. A co-worker."

"She killed two men."

"One of which _was_ a member of your team at one time?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"How did that make you feel?"

He sat up straight. "Him being on my team? Or her killing him?"

"Both."

"This is a waste of time. You know damn well how it made me feel."

She leaned back in her chair and set down her pen. "Angry?"

"In a word."

She picked up her pen. "And shooting her…did it make the anger subside?"

"Not one bit."

"And why is that?"

He pointed towards himself. "Because I was wrong."

"About Agent Langer?" she watched him nod regrettably. "You do realize you are not omniscient Agent Gibbs?"

He almost smiled. "No excuse. I failed then…and here we are."

"You do not hold Lee responsible for any of this?"

He contemplated his response for a few moments. "Some."

"But you mostly blame yourself?"

He once again gestured at himself. "I figure this out sooner, Langer would still be alive. And so would she."

"You don't know that for sure."

"The hell I don't." He stood up. "Now I'm not gonna sit here and let you tell me what I do and do not know. I have work to do."

"Not until I okay this evaluation." She motioned towards the papers sitting to her left. "So I suggest you take a seat."

He glared for a few moments before eventually sitting down. "What is it that you want to hear?"

"That you're coping with this."

He gave her a trying smile. "I'm coping with this. Now can I go?"

"How?"

He pointed. "Through the door."

She managed a smile. "How are you coping Agent Gibbs?"

He lowered his head and sighed. "Like I always do."

"Avoidance?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"No."

"Building a boat?"

He shook his head a final time. "With my team."

She shot him a questioning glance that in itself asked him to elaborate.

"They need a leader." He stood up finally and pointed at the papers to her left. "I cope by doing what I do best. So let me do it."

She examined his expression and manner more so than his words. Something told her that this wasn't any ordinary shooting, but that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't any ordinary Agent. And so she signed them; allowing him to do what he did best.

Lead.


	10. Abby Has Her Own Code

_**McGee**__: Abby has her own code…_

McAbby ahead.

_--_

"There is no such thing as _too_ nice McGee…" She shot back. "Plus, it's nice to be nice, to the nice."

"But Lee was not nice."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to speak ill of the dead Timmy?"

He quickly felt a twinge of remorse. "I didn't mean she wasn't nice all the time. I'm just saying…I thought you had a code."

"I do." Abby stated in her own defense. "I can be mean when I need to be. I made her stand in the door way didn't I?"

"For all of five seconds."

"Yeah? Well from what I hear you weren't exactly hush hush on what you found out." She shot back, a bit saddened by the subject of their conversation.

Tim bit his lip. "I guess I did feel a little sorry for her."

She punched his shoulder. "See? You have a code too."

"Oh really. And what is that?"

She placed a hand on each side of his cheeks. "You're sympathetic without over doing it and only trust those who prove their trust in return."

"So how did you prove your trust to me?"

She wasn't expecting the question, but answered whole heartedly. "By being nice."

Tim managed a smile. "You're nice to everyone."

"That's not true; I once tripped this kid for messing up my hop scotch in the fourth grade..."

Tim stifled a laugh. "You once tripped Tony for…" It was then Tim realized exactly when she'd earned his trust.

"For super gluing your pants to your chair…" She finished for him, and couldn't help but smile as she reminisced.

Tim couldn't help but smile either. "That was pretty funny."

She agreed. "So you see, I'm not nice to everyone, _all _the time."

"My mistake." He continued to smile then continued in an awkward whisper. "So just how nice are you going to be to me later?"

She winked playfully. "Let's just say, I won't trip_ you_…"


	11. Just Committed Treason

_**Vance**__: You and Gibbs have just committed treason._

--

"Who do you work for Agent McGee?"

He swallowed hard; his throat suddenly becoming dry. "Agent Gibbs sir."

"Wrong answer." Leon slammed a file onto his desk and paced a bit. "I can understand Gibbs pulling a fast one on me…but you helping him makes it even worse."

Tim stood up straight but said nothing.

"Well?" Vance continued to prod and watched McGee remain silent. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

McGee squinted as he contemplated his response. "Next time, I'll be more careful…sir."

"Next time? You keep this up and the next time you'll be doing anything will be validating parking tickets."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say Director."

"How about an apology?" He was now inches from Tim's face and watched in awe as the younger Agent shook his head.

"That would imply I did something wrong sir, when I did not."

"How do you figure? And don't tell me it was because you were following orders."

He shrugged as if the answer was simple. "We needed everyone to think it was real."

Vance almost smiled at the similarity with Gibb's response. "Your boss tell you to say that?"

Tim shook his head. "He didn't have to sir. I knew what was at stake."

"Your career?"

"Maybe," Tim continued. "Whatever it was, it was worth the risk."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Gibbs wouldn't put me in jeopardy sir." He nodded as if agreeing with himself. "He just wouldn't."

"So you risked your career and future based on blind faith?"

Tim nodded assuredly. "I did sir. Only it wasn't blind. I know exactly what kind of man Gibbs is…sir."

Leon examined the steadfast response and with a nod; retreated behind his desk. "So when Gibbs asks you to jump, you ask…?"

Tim responded with a smile. "How high." He then watched as Vance motioned towards the door as if dismissing him. "And sir?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to qualify, that Gibbs wouldn't make us jump any higher than we ourselves want to...sir."

Leon took his seat. "I know McGee." He then watched as Tim stood patiently at the door. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and send you down to the parking garage…"

"Thank you sir." Tim fumbled with the door handle before eventually leaving.

Leaving Vance to wonder what Gibbs had done to evoke such loyalty from his team. But somehow knew that whether he figured it out or not; it wouldn't change a thing. After all, some questions are better left un-answered.


	12. Questions And Answers

Inspired by discussion over at NFA.

--

"It's a legitimate question." Tony sat on the corner of his desk and glanced back and forth at his teammates.

"I do not want to answer." Ziva shot back, hoping he would let it go.

Tony also noticed that McGee wasn't very talkative. "Come on guys, what of it? Would Gibbs have taken the shot if it were one of us in Lee's place?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this. Gibbs will find out. He always finds out." Tim managed as he peered around; expecting his boss to come in any second.

"The boss is up with Vance; probably getting a lecture or something. Humor me."

Ziva shook her head at his insistence. "Why does discussing this matter?"

"Why does there have to be a reason? The real question is why won't you answer?"

She stood up and approached him. "He would have exhausted every option. And if push came to punch, yes, he would take the shot."

"Um, its push comes to _shove_…and you just went from not answering to saying the boss would kill one of us."

"If we were guilty of treason, and other lives were in danger, yes, he would have taken the shot."

Tim was still on the look out for Gibbs as he contemplated Ziva's response. Tony on the other hand, wasn't as contemplative.

"So you're saying the boss would kill one of us…just blow us away, just like that."

"I am sure he did not blow Lee away, just…like..that." She snapped her fingers together to emphasize her sarcasm. "We all know that Gibbs will do whatever is necessary to get the job done…if it was one of us, it would not have changed a thing."

Tim chose that time to speak up. "Are you sure you're not saying what you would do?"

"I liked you better when you were quiet McGee." She added, before moving back behind her desk.

"No, the Probie is right. You think the boss would pull the trigger, because _you_ would." Tony placed himself in front of her and awaited her response.

"I said he would pull the trigger because that is what he has been trained to do. He cannot let personal feelings get in the way of his duty. It is that simple."

Tony put his arms out. "So you would kill me?"

She glared up at him. "If it was necessary."

"That easy huh?"

She couldn't help but notice the other set of his eyes burning into her and stood up. "Do not look so shocked."

"Shocked? Shocked? Why would we be shocked? Because you wouldn't think twice about shooting us?" Tony laced his tone with sarcasm along with a hint of resentment.

"I did not say I would not think twice. I would think fifty times over; but if I had no other option, a choice would have to be made."

"Right. The choice to kill us."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Gibbs strode in and couldn't help but sense the tension. But chose to ignore it for the moment. "Now get to work before I take you up on that offer…"

--

The time to go home came sooner rather than later; and the glares between Tony and Ziva hadn't relented for a moment. So Gibbs stood up and got their attention before dismissing them to go home.

"Go ahead, ask it DiNozzo…"

"Boss?"

"You want to know so bad, then ask."

Tony stood up and with one final glance in Ziva's direction he obliged him. "If the situation was different. If Lee, was one of us…"

"Would I kill you?" He finished for him and stepped around his desk to stand in the middle of the three of them. "The question isn't whether I would take the shot DiNozzo, it's whether you would want me to."

Tony swallowed hard. "I want to believe I would."

"And you _want_ to believe I wouldn't take the shot.." Gibbs took a step towards him. "Well news flash DiNozzo…I don't have all the answers." And with a final stare at each of them, he was gone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tim eventually broke the silence. "So do you think he would really do it?"

Tony gave him a trying smile before reaching for his things. "Who do I look like Probie, the Wonderful Wizard?"

Tim shook his head. "No, but this isn't a movie."

Ziva had finished putting on her coat when she stepped in. "Real life does not always have clear cut answers Tony. We can only understand what we know to be true."

Tony nodded slowly, eventually coming to terms with what was said. "That the boss loves us."

Ziva managed a smile as she agreed. "And that Tony; is the _only_ answer that matters..."


End file.
